spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinny Bank
Hello and welcome to the Spinny Bank! This is a page that keeps track of how many Spinny Coins and Beans people have. It was made so you can't just go willy nilly buying things in shops. If you want to buy something, now you have to actually earn the money to buy it. How to register a account Do you want a Spinny Bank account? It's really easy to register a account! Before we start, there are two types of bank accounts: Character accounts, and user accounts. Character accounts are accounts that have the currency used to buy roleplay things, and they are accounts owned by your characters, as the name implies. User accounts are accounts that have the currency used to buy non-roleplay things, like page ideas or OCs. You can have multiple character accounts, but each user in the wiki only has right to one user account. If you want to register a character account, all you need to do is say "I want to register a Spinny Bank account!" in the comments. Once your comment is seen, i (A Flat Cat) will ask what is the Spinny boi character you want to register a bank account for's name and its species. Just reply to the comment with both of these. When i see that, i will add your very own sub-section in the Registered bank accounts section if i haven't already, it will list all the accounts you register! Then, i will add a account into that sub-section! It will say the name of the character the account belongs to, the species, and the balance in the account, both in Spinny Coins and Beans! If you want to make a user account, just comment "I want to register a non-character account!". I won't even ask you anything, i will just make a non-character account immediately. If you're wondering how a account and a sub-section would look like, it would look like this: Example sub-section Some Random Name Species: Super duper OP spinny boi!!!! Balance in Spinny Coins: 1000000000000000000000000000000000 Balance in Beans: 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Non-character accounts are the same, except the Species part is taken off. To finish this section, i'm gonna let you know that as a bonus for registering, you will get 300 Spinny Coins, and 150 Beans for free in your account! And that also counts for user accounts! Isn't that amazing? How to earn more Spinny Coins or Beans So you want to know how to earn some more money, eh? Let's minimize the chit chatting and get to the methods. Here's a list of methods for both character accounts and user accounts: * Sell things in shops like the Spinny Boiz Market the black market is also a option if you're trying to get money for your character, but that's illegal and can get your character arrested. * Participate in a bounty * Win challenges (most of the time, they'll have a Spinny Coin/Bean prize) * (character only method) Get a job * (user only method) Create OCs and sell them in the OC Adoption Center How to transfer If you want to transfer money with a user, whether you're buying something or you just want to gift them some money, you need to fill this form and post it on my message wall: Your username/your character's name: The person you're transferring to's username/the person you're transferring to's character's name: How much money you are transferring (Spinny Coins, only fill if transferring Spinny Coins): How much money you are transferring (Beans, only fill if transferring Beans): Note that this form is also used if you'd like to transfer money from your user account to your character account. After i see the form, i will ask the other person if they are okay with money being transferred to their account. If they are, i'll change the balance of both of the accounts. If they aren't, i will inform you. How to exchange If you'd like to exchange Beans for Spinny Coins, or Spinny Coins for Beans, then just ask in the comments, and say which account you want to exchange currencies from and how much of either of these currencies you'd like to exchange. When i see your comment, i will tell you how much Beans or Spinny Coins you can get for the amount of currency you offered, and ask if you're okay with getting said amount. If you are, i'll change the balance of both currencies in the chosen account. If you aren't, you can either cancel the exchanging and move on, or offer a higher or lower amount of currency to exchange. Rules * You can't make character accounts only to get the bonus money for registering, you can't transfer money from a character account you own to another character account you own, and you can only transfer money from a user account to character accounts, but character accounts can't give a user account money. The only exception to this rule is if a character you own bought something from another character you own, but please don't use that exception as a loophole. * You can only register 20 character accounts. Try to register any more than that and i'm either gonna have to "shut down" a existing account you haven't touched in a long time, or decline your registration form for a new account. * Breaking the rules of this wiki can cause your registrations to be declined, so don't get surprised if you got blocked before, and your attempt at making a bank account fails. * If you're a anonymous user and you'd like to register your first account(s), you have to come up with a nickname for yourself for the sake of convenience. I can't just name every anonymous user "FANDOM User", it would be difficult to know who is who that way. Registered bank accounts F.U. A FANDOM User Balance in Spinny Coins: 350 Balance in Beans: 3258 ------------------------------------------------- Chocolate Chip Species: Beangle Balance in Spinny Coins: 350 Balance in Beans: 250 - Zachary airseed Zachary airseed Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 142 ----------------------------------------------- Zachary Zemillition Species: Digi boi Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 142 ------------------------------------------------ The puppet master Species: Loop boi Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 150 - A Flat Cat A Flat Cat Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 142 ------------------------------- Sunshine Species: Tropical boi Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 150 - Daisyaltaccount Queen Windybean Species: Mostly Toxic boi Balance in Spinny Coins: 45,000 Balance in Beans: 200 - ChIkEn NuGrEt ChIkEn NuGrEt (a anonymous user, not a real one) Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 150 ----------------------------------- Oliver Noblebean Boldnose Species: Unknown Balance in Spinny Coins: 7,290 Balance in Beans: 150 - Pikmipopsyesgrosserygangno Pikmipopsyesgrosserygangno Balance in Spinny Coins: 800 Balance in Beans: 150 ----------------------------------- Name: Gumball Species: Rockstar Boi Balance in Spinny Coins: 300 Balance in Beans: 150 -Category:Miscellanous Category:Wiki